Just Like KinderGarten
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: ‘Remember in Kindergarten when you could be yourself and liked for it? ‘Gabby asked Troy‘Yeah’ was all Troy could say. That one sentence had made him remember his first day of kindergarten and that blonde little girl. Troypay kindergaten onshot enjoy


**Summary: 'Remember in Kindergarten when you could be yourself and liked for it? 'Gabby asked Troy'Yeah' was all Troy could say. That one sentence had made him remember his first day of kindergarten and that blonde little girl. Troypay kindergarten oneshot**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the name JACKIE**

* * *

'Remember in Kindergarten when you could be yourself and liked for it? 'Gabby asked Troy

'Yeah' was all Troy could say. That one sentence had made him remember his first day of kindergarten and that blonde little girl.

(Flashback)

_"Come on Troy; don't be scared it's only Kindergarten. Why don't you go over there?" Jackie (Troy's mum asked her little boy_

_'But mom!" Troy protested_

_"Not another word young man, I've got to go I'll see you later!" Jackie announced to him and walked away but not before giving her son a kiss on the cheek._

_"Bye mommy!" He called out to her. When his mom was out of sight a little blonde girl with gorgeous brown eyes and a pink dress came up to him with what looked like her twin brother. They looked almost identical apart from he had blue eyes. 'Hello, I'm Troy" He introduced himself as he thought it's be polite_

_"Yeah yeah I'm Sharpay Evans and this is Ryan Evans." The blonde girl said as she pointed to herself then her brother who waved at Troy momentarily._

_"Umm, what do you wanna do Shar umm Sharpie?" Troy asked_

_"OMG I love that name- Sharpie, it's a cute nickname and only you can call me that! I wanna go on the swings, come push me! Please Troyieeeeee!" Sharpay pleaded._

_"Ok, sure I will, and about the Troyie thing only you can call me that Sharpie so we have nicknames for each other."_

_"Ok Troyiee, Bye Ryan!" She yelled towards her twin brother as she ran with Troy to the swings as her mom had just come to take Ryan to the doctors, he was also allowed to miss the rest of the day of Kindergarten. Once they reached the swing Troy helped Sharpay on before pushing her high and higher, she giggled and shouted 'weeeeeeeeee!' before wanting to slow down and get off._

_"Did you know that you have a really cute giggle? I really like it." Troy spoke, as Sharpay instantly blushed at that before speaking._

_"Hehe Thanks, you have a nice smile, what do you want to do now? You can pick as I picked to go on the swings,"_

_"Thanks and I don't mind. Why don't we go do some colouring?" Troy politely asked her_

_"Sure I'd like that." Sharpie replied._

_The two kids ran inside and began colouring loads of pictures, talking to each other and laughing. They appeared to be having a blast and they were- silence took over before Troy broke it._

_"Umm Sharpie I was wondering if we were friends? I really like you, you know. You're really prettyful and have sweetie eyes."_

_"Well of course silly Troyie that's why I've been hanging out with you, I really like you too, you have a really nice smile and umm sweetie eyes too." Sharpay nervously replied._

_"TAG your IT Troyiee!" Sharpay screamed all of a sudden before getting out of her seat and running outside. Troy got a smile on his face and began running after her until he heard her crying._

_"What's wrong Sharpie?" Troy asked_

_"I (sniffle) cut (sniffle) my knee when I was (sniffle) running. I tripped over (sniffle) the tree branch."_

_"You're knee looks sore; want me to kiss it better? It's what my mommy does when I hurt myself."_

_"Yeah Troyie, umm it also hurts here," Sharpay whimpered and pointed to her cheek._

_Troy firstly kissed her leg before kissing her cheek 3 times- just to make sure it was ok, before grabbing her hand to help her up._

_"Come on lets go play on the see saw," Troy chirped before grabbing her hand and running with her towards the see saw before helping her._

_Soon it was time for Troy to go, but he didn't leave before persuading his mom to call Sharpay's mom to see if it was ok if she came to his house before they dropped her home. Of course it was fine and after having fun at Troy's house, Jackie had to drag the kids to the car. When they reached Sharpay's house they said 'Bye' gave each other a big hug and Sharpay quickly kissed him on the lips shyly and Troy didn't seem to mind._

(End of Flashback)

"Umm Gabby, I have to go do something I'll be right back," Troy mumbled to Gabby before hurriedly running down the stairs. Troy quickly spied Sharpay and went up to her.

"What do you want Bolton?" Sharpay snapped at him

"I wanted to see how you were, I was thinking about Kindergarten. If this is a bad time, I'll see you later- Sharpie," Troy told her before walking back the way he had come.

As soon as he had left Sharpay let the smile she had been holding in form on her lips, she walked to her locker opened it and looked at the pictures of her, Troyie and Ry Ry when they were younger. She gathered the books she needed for her next lesson and carefully shut her locker before walking off. _'So he does remember then and still thinks about me and our friendship'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this cute oneshot of mine (In my opinion). Please R&R. Wish me Luck- I have sports day 2moz nd I'm running 800m! nd wen I did my javelin I came 1st- I was well pleased!! Anywayz have a gd day!**

**Toodles xx**


End file.
